Hurting Cn Be Fixed
by I Build Walls Not Bridges
Summary: When her beloved sister passes Buttercup blames it on herself,will Butch and the gang cure her broken heart or make things worse.By the way its Power Puff Girls -writer is Butt3rCupR0kS
1. Second Day In Hell

It was a bright and shining new day. But for one superhero it was the second day of Hell. And that person was the toughest of the trio,Buttercup. A horrible tragedy happen and it interfered with her life badly. But she was depressed that one of her loved ones was now gone, but she was also furious with her father and other sister. Why were they all taking this so easily! That was a question for her that kept coming back to her even though she didn't want to know the answer. She and her sister were headed of to school. High school at that! They were now officially 10th graders. But for some reason Buttercup was not happy to go to school. I mean who would want to, but she just couldn't face her sister's boyfriend and tell him that she killed her sister.

Buttercup walked in to school wearing her same school uniform,it was a white shirt covered by a dress that was like **_really _**short, but it was green. Her sister, Bubbles, had already entered the building. She also wore the uniform except hers was blue. Buttercup walked to her locker to find her best friend, Butch, one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, leaning on her locker. He a uniform to,his was a green collared shirt with blue jeans. She ran to her locker and opened it quickly, she took off her backpack and took out a red bow ,and a note. She saw that small tears were rolling down her cheeks. She slightly smiled and whispered to herself,'' Mornin' Blossom.''. She took one of her magnets and stuck the note on the far end of her locker. But as for the bow she took a pin stuck it into the bow and onto her backpack.

Butch slamed the locker door shut to his surprise he found his best friend crying._ 'what why is she cryin' for! i haven't done nothin'... yet!'' _he thought. ''Why you cryin'!'' He demanded. ''And wheres Blossom?'' He asked in wonder. He noticed that now his friend, his tough girl, tomboy girl, was crying even harder. ''SHE GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'' She yelled as more tears fell and she quickly flew out of the school and into the air.

* * *

**SO IS THIS A GOOD START TO MY STORY!**


	2. Telling You Hurts

_PREVIOUSLY_

_''SHE GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'' She yelled as more tears fell and she quickly flew out of the school and into the air._

* * *

Buttercup flew into the breezy sky leaving a lime green streak in it. She looked in all directions as she wiped her now hot cheeks. She flew for what seemed like hours and soon landed in a meadow. She landed with a great thud that blew a strong breeze around her. Once there she immediately curled into a small ball and began to cry even harder. She soon sat up and took in a deep breath.

_''Well are you going to tell me whats going on or not?''_

She was startled when she heard that voice, she quickly wiped her tears and turned to face the person who spoke.''Well?'' He asked her. ''Butch, I seriously don't want to talk about it'' She told him as she curled into a ball.''Buttercup I'm not leaving 'til you tell me what happening.'' Butch said sternly.''I mean I can't go around with people thinking that Butches counterpart is a _wimp''_He said with a chuckle as he sat down beside her.''Fine I'll tell you'' She said as she got up and wiped her tears once more. ''But how can I be a wimp when I just cut school?''She asked him in a sweet childish voice that he loved.''Never mind that just tell me whats up'' He said as he blushed a tint pink, which Buttercup took as a victory.''well I guess I'll tell you'' She said as she began to tell him.

_~flashback~_

_'' Blossom what are you doing!'' Buttercup screamed at her sister from the living room. ''I'm cleaning your room what does it look like?'' She yelled back from the eyes grew, she looked at the stairs and flew straight to her was the messiest thing Blossom had ever seen.''It's like a chimps cage instead of Bcs' room.'' She told herself.'' Shut up Bloss'' Buttercup replied,scaring Blossom.''Why are you even here'' she spoke once more.''The Professor left me in charge while he's at his convention.'' she replied while picking up some of the dirty clothes on the floor._

_''Well I don't want you to clean up my room so leave'' Buttercup said to her as she pointed to the door.''Well I'm not leaving because The Professor said that he wants this house sparkly clean when he gets home,which is in three days.''Blossom told her 'younger' sister.''GET OUT BLOSSOM!'' BC yelled.''NO'' Blossom said as she dropped the clothing on the floor and looked Bc right in the were now nose to they began to fight,and Buttercup came out as the winner. After that Blossom left the room to go change.''I'M GOING FOR A WALK'' Blossom yelled.''OH AND BTW, I _HATE_ YOU'' She said as she slammed the door shut.''WELL I _HATE_ YOU TOO!'' Buttercup yelled._

_~end of flashback~_

''Well that's it?'' Butch questioned her.''Yeah'' Buttercup said as she wiped her tears from her red eyes.''You girls fight for no reason'' Butch muttered to course Buttercup heard it and stood up looking down at him furiously.''IT WASN'T FOR NO REASON! SHE'S D-DEAD BUTCH! SHE'S DEAD!'' Buttercup yelled as more and more tears fell down her face.''WHAT'' He yelled as he stood up.''What are you talking about?''.''She committed suicide yesterday'' she said as she hugged him and cried even more.

''BC it's not your fault'' he said softly as he stroked her hair.''Yes-'' she began but was cut of when she heard a high squeaky obnoxious voice.''Well, well, well if it isn't a Power_Slut _Girl''. ''Knock it off Princess!'' Buttercup yelled as she let go of Butch quickly and wiped her tears.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Wanted You To Know But Not Like This

_PREVIOUSLY_

'_'Knock it off Princess!'' Buttercup yelled as she let go of Butch quickly and wiped her tears._

**_Bubbles P.O.V_**

I was walking towards Boomer's locker when I felt a slight chill run down my back. I looked back and saw no one so I started to pick up my pace. ''Boomer!'' I yelled. everyone stared at me. Practically the entire school knew we were dating. This started back in middle school we were, and still called the cute couple. The entire city know our relationship between the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Blossom and Brick were known as the it factor. They were like a lightbulb. On, off, on,off. And lastly, Buttercup and Butch. They really didn't have a nickname. They were the weird ones, but, yet they are best friends and counter parts so yeah.I finally stopped in my traces when I ran into Brick. He's my... I mean he _was _Blossom's boyfriend.

''Hey Bubbles have you seen Bloss anywhere?'' He asked. His piercing blood red eyes looked into my sky blue ones. Once that word came out of his mouth I felt my legs go weak. My vision went blurry. It felt as though my world had stopped. I had taken her death well, but now I realise Buttercup may be right. I mean who are we kidding? When is Brick going to find out? Word's going to get out. I don't think we can call ourselves a _team _anymore.

''Um no uh sorry I...gotta go see you later.'' I spoke not meeting his gaze. I had to find Boomer. I couldn't hold in the secret much longer. With that I flew right out of our conversation. _Literally_.

''Oh Boomer thank God I found you!'' I exclaimed, and I hugged him tightly and began to cry.

''Um yeah, hey what's wrong?'' He asked. His cute ocean colored eyes filled with concerned looked at me.

''I'm fine! I just need to tell you something it's really important.'' I told him as I began to wipe my tears away.I looked at him with teary eyes, I sucked it up and told him.

''Blossoms _dead_.'' I spoke in a low whisper, because I had a feeling Brick would come at any minute. I shuddered at the word. I could never practical visualise any person, even a villain, _dead_.

''Hey Boomer, Bubbles, what are you talking about?'' I froze at the voice and slowly turned around. He gave us his small smile with big eyes.

''Oh, Bubbles was just telling me that Blossom is _dead_.'' I could tell Boomer hated the word because his voice cracked when he said it. I smacked his arm. I never wanted Brick to know. Especially this way.

''Wha, yeah right Boomer.'' He said as his and Boomers' smile faded when they saw my eyes running water. I felt my phone buzz and answered it. It was Butch, and I quickly put it on speaker.

''Hello?'' I answered as I wiped my tears.

''Get out here! Buttercup is getting pounded by Princess!'' he screamed into the phone and hung up. I looked at the others but they were already gone. All I could see was their streaks of light through the hallways and quickly followed.

**_To Be Continued_...**


End file.
